the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Bacchiens Historie
For en forenkelt version se Bacchien Første Alder I den første Alder var de områder som senere vil blive til Bacchien beboet af forskellige menneske og ork stammer. Ud over disse stammer havde elverne grundlagt mindre kolonier langs Reich-floden , og i de bjergrige dele af landet var der mindre dværge kongeriger og byer. Den mest dominerende af menneskene stammerne i dette område var Boii, som i løbet af de første århundrede af første era rejste fra det nuværende nordlige Tevinter og sydlige Karpatien, og bosatte sig i området omkring Reich-floden. I slutningen af første era begyndte to kongeriger at etablere deres magt i området. Det ene var Tencteri, der var en samling af Boiiske klaner, og det andet var Lenk ork kongeriget Dergu. Cirka samtidigt med dannelsen af disse riger begyndte en føderation af menneskestammer ved navnet Bajuvaere eller Bojere, som bestod af folkene Marcomanni, Latobrigi og Vindelici, der inden da havde holdt til i de sydlige dele af det nuværende Temerianske Rigsfælleskab nær Worlds Edge Mountains , en folkevandring mod de Bacchiske landområder. Anden Alder Alte-Bacchien el. Raetia I starten af anden alder nåede Bajuvaerne frem til de bacchiske landområder og indledte en krig med kongeriget Tencteri og de boiiske stammer om kontrol af områddet. Kongeriget Dergu holdt sig upartisk i denne krig, da riget var ved at bryde sammen grundet forskellige fejder mellem lokale ork høvdinge og tyranner. Efter cirka 100 år var de fleste af de boiiske stammer blev fordrevet fra landet og var flygtet op i bjergene mellem Karpatien og det nuværende Bacchien, og Bajuvaerne kronede deres hærfører Mildgyð til dronning af Raetia, senere kaldet Alte-Bachien eller Klein-Bacchien, da dette rige kun dækkede cirka en fjerdedel af det område som senere ville blive til Bacchien. I løbet af Mildgyðs regeringstid løsrev forskellige stammer sig fra Alte-Bacchien ofte via meget voldlige kampe og skabte deres egne kongeriger. Da Mildgyð døde valgte hendes efterfølger og nevø Rambert at indlede en kampagne for at generobre de områder, som havde revet sig løs under Mildgyðs regeringsperiode. Kampagnen gik godt for Rambert i løbet af de første år indtil han blev ramt af en pil i benet, og døde nogle dage senere af infektioner. Hans søn Warin overtog kontrollen af kampagnen og blev kronet konge af Raetia af den ulrikanske patriark Tacitus. Med Warin i kontrol af kampagnen begyndte det at gå dårligt, og det endte med at Raetia blev opløst og at landområderne blev delt mellem kongeriget Latobrigi, som havde ledet modangrebet, dets allierede og Tyrannen Murkub, dog endte de fleste af de værdier og rigdomme som Mildgyð, Rambert og Warin havde samlet i løbet af deres levealdre i bystaten Lorch, som havde finansieret modangrebet og forsvaret mod Raetia. Warin prøvede at flygte til de svabiske kongedømme i håb om at kunne gemme sig for sine fjender tilbage i Bacchien, men blev taget til fange af Kong Wulfnoð af Lingones og solgt til Lorch, hvor han et år senere blev henrettet. 'De Bajuvariske Kongeriger' Efter at Raetia var faldet begyndte en periode hvor mange menneske og ork kongeriger blev skabt og faldt. De større byer omkring Reich-Floden valgte som modsvar til disse agressive kongeriger at forme en union. Denne union blev ledet af bystaten Lorch. Efter cirka 50 år udbrød en revolution mod Lorchs lederskab af unionen ledet af bystaten Curia, som fik hjælp fra forskellige af de omkring liggende kongeriger, som gerne ville bryde Lorchs magt over regionen. Lorch fik hjælp af kongeriger som ville undgå at Lorchs kontrol af området skulle ende hos Curia og dets allierede, endvidere hyrede Lorch også nogle af Ork kongerigerne for nogle af de store mængder guld, som de havde samlet hen over årene. Oprøret endte med at Lorch og dets allierede vandt, hvorefter at Lorch annekterede Curia, nogle af de andre byer, som havde ledet oprøret, og kongeriget Turodi. Efter yderligere 50 år overtog Lorchs adelige ledet af Eamon Abbanson fuld kontrol over Lorch og alle bystaterne i unionen ved et militærkup. Eamon udnævnte sig selv sig som konge af Noricum. Denne nye magtfaktor i midten og den østlige del af Bacchien fik hurtigt kongeriget Latobrigis opmærksomhed, da dette nye rige truede deres position, som en af de ledende magtfaktor i Bacchien. Latobrigi og Noricum begyndte at have mindre konflikter ofte hvor de støttede mindre kongeriger bekrige hinanden. Alle disse konflikter byggede op til en stor krig mellem mange af de bajuvariske kongeriger 10 år senere. I løbet af konfliktoptrapningen samlede ork-tyrannen Varthurg ”the Quick Thinker” en stor horde med et estimeret mandtal på 65.000. Godt inde i krigen hvor både Noricum og Latobrigi havde mistet mange folk og ressourcer gik Varthug og hans tropper så til angreb. Varthug fik hurtigt kontrol over store dele af de østlige og sydlige områder Bacchien. I løbet af disse stridigheder mellem Noricum, Latobrigi og Varthurg overtog kongeriget Vindelici store dele af det vestlige Bacchien. Det klassiske heltesagn om Sionn Skjorson menes at have fundet sted i denne periode af Bacchiens historie. Efter Varthurgs død opdelte hans 7 sønner riget mellem hinanden men i modsætning til de fleste tyran efterfølger beholdte sønnerne et militært fælleskab så de kunne stå imod menneskerigerne mod vest, dog sloges de stadig indbyrdes i henhold til klassike ork traditioner. Dette fælleskab fortsatte frem til at Bacchiske konger erobrede ork kongerigerne i den senere del af anden alder. 'Foreningen af Bacchien' Efter der havde været en næsten stabil periode på 100 år hvor de forskellige kongeriger havde kæmpet mange krige, dog uden de store ændringer af landegrænser. Denne ”stilstand” ville dog blive ændret af Alastar Kalurthbane Gilofang , som var søn af fyrst Uallas d. 2 Gilofang af Hallstat , som lå i det sydlige Noricum, og estimeres til at født mellem år 560-570 2E. Alastar brugte det meste af sin tid i sin ungdom på at træne som ridder og være sammen med hans udkårne Hypatia . Hypatia blev taget til fange af De Blå Kutter , som var dragen Kalurth, herskeren af de blå,’s tjenere . Kalurth havde set i sit guldspejl, Morgendagens lys , at Alastar ville slå Kalurth ihjel, og ved at kidnappe Hypatia ville Kalurth true Alastar til at holde sig væk. Dette gjorde Alastar ikke, han drog i stedet for afsted med et følge på 20 mand, som blandt andet inkludere Alastars bedste ven Heorl den Orange og sagnheltene Aule en hånd og Rangor den kolossale . Mens Alastar var på ude på sin rejse for at genvinde sin udkårne, som er beskrevet i sagaen om Alastar, blev hans far fanget af Kong Sartark d. 4 af Noricum. Alastar fik generobret sin udkårne efter en 7 år lang rejse ved at slå Karluth, herskeren af de blå ihjel. Alastar valgte at putte dragen på sit våbenskjold, dette våbenskjold blev også senere og er stadig den dag i dag Bacchiens våbenskjold. I dragens hule fandt han også det legendariske sværd Bloodbringer , som ledte ham til sejrer mange gange, og stadig den dag i dag er af Bacchiens tronregalier . Da han kom hjem fandt han ud af hvad der var sket med sin far, først generobrede han sin fars land, og derefter rejste han til Lorch og udfordrede Kong Sartark d. 4 til en tvekamp for kontrol af Noricum. Alastar vandt tvekampen, men lod Sartark leve. Eks-kong Sartark rejste hen til sin kusine dronning Shanti d. 2 af Latobrigi for at spørge om hjælp til at kunne generobre sit kongerige. Dronning Shanti d. 2 rejste en hær på 5000 mand, som drog afsted for at generobre Noricum. Alastar havde gennemskuet hvad det var Shanti og Sartark pønsede på og havde indgået en alliance med Kong Harandur af Vindelici. For at overraske Alastar valgte Shanti d. 2 at føre hendes tropper igennem et bjergpas i de Røde Bjerge. Takket være det spejl Alastar tog fra Karluth kunne han se hvad Shanti d. 2s strategi var, og derfor kunne han lave det perfekte modtræk, han placeret sin egen hær på passets ene indgang og fået Kong Harandur til at placerer sin hær ved den anden indgang. Herefter marcherede begge hære ind i passet og angreb de Latobrigiske tropper både forfra og bagfra, og uden at de kunne stikke af. Sartark gemte sig i en lille klippehule under slaget, og da slaget var over, og de to hære drag videre mod Latobrigis hovedstad for at brænde den ned til grunden, rejste Sartark imod Lorch for at få sin egen hævn. Med hjælp fra nogle Noricumske borger stadig loyale til ham trængte han ind på paladset og angreb Hypatia. Larmen fra angrebet kunne høres overalt i paladset og derfor løb Heorl den orange, som var blevet tilbage som regent, overfor at hjælpe Hypatia, men han nåede forsent frem og Sartark havde voldtaget og slået Hypatia ihjel. Heorls valgte at hævne sig på Sartark ved at torturer ham over 40 dage og 40 nætter, og da han var færdig hængte han ud på borgmuren, hvor han blev spist af ravne og krager. Da nyheden om hans elskede nåede Alastar siges det han grad i over et år, og hans ulykke først stoppede da Kong Harandur gav sin datter og arving Brynja til Alastar som kone. Brynja var meget anderledes end Hypatia, hun var ikke en jomfru i nød på nogle måde, hun var en kriger og havde ledt den venstre flanke af den Vindeliciske hær i slaget ved de Røde Bjerge, og været den første der trang ind i den Latobrigiske hovedstad. Alastar forelskede sig hurtigt i hende, og med tiden arvede Brynja Vindelici, og de erobrede Latobrigi sammen, og det endte med at Alastar blev konge over alle de tre store bacchiske kongeriger. Han valgte at forene alle disse riger til Bacchien, og da de mindre konger så Alastars storhed bøjede sig for ham og sværgede evig troskab og blev en del af riget. Efter at have samlet Bacchien bekrigede Alastar de nærliggende Orkkongeriger, dog ville disse aldrig blive endeligt besejret før det 9. århundrede 2E. Alastar døde i en alder af 140 i en kamp mod de tre Orkbrødre Grukk, Drukk og Nrukk, som var høvdinge for de Røde Drager og alle red på Røde drager, og deres horde. Han blev dog hurtigt hævnet af sit barnebarn Alaric, som kappede hovederne af orkbrødrene såvel som dragerne i et hug med sværdet Bloodbringer, som Alastar havde givet ham med sit sidst åndedræt. Efter slaget blev Alaric udnævnt til konge af Bacchien. Resten af anden alder Efter Alastars død og Alarics udnævnelse til konge brugte Gilofang-slægten mange år på at etablere deres kontrol over de bacchiske landområde og bekæmpe de lokale orkstammer. Dette blev besværliggjordt iløbet af Alarics søn Conrads regeringstid, fordi kadetdynastiet af Gilofang Agilofang gjorde oprør for at gøre krav på den bacchiske trone. Dette ledte til mange oprør med periode af fred imellem, og stadig den dag i dag, selvom Gilofang dynastiet er dødet ud, så prøver Agilofang stadig at få kongemagten i Bacchien. Category:Imperiet Category:Bacchien Category:Den Gamle Verden